No Regrets
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Its graduation and Dave has a few regrets he needs to clear up before he finishes crossing the stage. Kurtofsky fluff.


**A/N: **A little thought I had while listening to Graduation Song by Vitamin C.

**No Regrets**

Dave barely listened as the Valedictorian gave their speech, hell, he didn't even car who it was. He was graduating. Today. Leaving Ohio for a Hockey Scholarship... he was actually going places. He glanced around him, proud that he was one of the only non-member of Glee that had gotten some financing to other colleges, he wasn't going to be a Lima Loser. He caught the eye of Kurt, who gave a smile. Dave gave a slight wave back. Over the summer and passed year with PFLAG they had become friends, something Dave was proud to admit. He by no stretch of the imagination was out to anyone apart from Kurt and a couple of his friends, hell his parents didn't even know. Music began to play and everyone stood as names were called to get their diploma.

.

"I can't believe were getting out of here," came a voice from behind him.

.

"I know right, any regrets?" asked a girl to the person.

.

"Nah," laughed the other one.

.

Dave's smile faded. He had regrets. Lost of regrets, but he's made amends with them... he smiled, he was good. He could live conscious free apart from the bad memories that would never go away. _That's a lie._... He thought to himself, he had a couple regrets as his row stood and walked to the end of the stage. He glanced at Kurt, who was in front of him. All his regrets seemed to be tied to Kurt. Kurt leaned back towards him as the line slowly moved.

.

"Are you coming to Finn and I's party tonight?" asked Kurt with a small smile.

.

"Wouldn't miss it man... hey Kurt?" asked Dave, he heard Kurt give an inquiring murmur, "Thank you."

.

"..." Kurt stared at him for a few seconds, not moving and smiled, understanding everything that needed to be said, "Your welcome."

.

Dave watched the line move slowly as everyone paused to take a picture with their diploma before heading back to their seat on stage. Dave watched Finn walk and get his, almost tripping on a stray shoelace, there was a couple chuckles from the audience as Kurt helped stop him from falling. Dave idly wondered when Finn had added a hyphenate of Hummel to his last name... perhaps it was formally changed after the marriage... hell maybe he just wanted it on his diploma, it didn't shock Kurt, just made him smile. Finn walked by and paused as Kurt and Finn's parents took a picture happily. He watched as Kurt was called... Dave almost laughed as Hudson was said after Hummel, apparently they had mutually decided to do it, making sure if no one knew they were brothers, they would now.

.

Dave watched Kurt shake hands with Figgins and turn, giving him a cheerful smile. Dave's breath hitched,_ its your last chance... for everything_. He didn't think about anyone else, he didn't think about how pissed Kurt might be, hell he didn't even care that his name was being called. As Kurt walked passed him, he reached out and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, causing him to spin around towards him. Dave ignored the silence and chuckles from the audience and (former) classmates.

.

"One more thing," said Dave, Kurt blinked, ignoring the fact the pull had caused him to drop his diploma and they were holding up the ceremony, "I have to do..."

.

"Okay," said Kurt, and Dave nearly beamed as Kurt smirked and his eyes got hooded, Kurt understood... he knew... he always knew.

.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's neck as Dave claimed his lips. You could hear the shock around them, but it faded, for that moment... Dave was destroying any regrets he might have... he was coming out... telling the boy he liked how he felt... all in one setting... all before he got that diploma... all before he graduated... he was letting go of the past and looking towards a future... a future that when he did look back, this would be his last and best memory of High School. Suddenly sound came back and... catcalls?... Both pulled a part and looked up towards the Glee Club and Football members who were both in the audience and on stage. There was no malice from them, a couple shocked faces, and their awestruck and... well odd faces from their classmates. Dave didn't even look in the audience, he picked up Kurt's diploma and handed it to him, quickly turning to get his and was hoping to run the hell out of there... but Kurt was still standing there.

.

"Procrastinate much?" asked Kurt as he grabbed Dave's hand and they both headed up to their seats.

.

"I swear to god, you two just topped every graduation... EVER!" laughed Puck, "You pawned McKinley!"

.

"Sorry," said Dave, he was red-faced as he looked at Kurt, "I had one more thing I had left to do before I graduated."

.

"Fine by me, you cleared up all my regrets, too," said Kurt, squeezing Dave's hand, "Kissing you back."

.

"You know all you had to do was ask?" asked Dave.

.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have gotten you to come out on stage... its a year later... but still.. way better shock value," smirked Kurt, Dave laughed.

.

He glanced around, still noticing the shocked, amused, and appalled faces of his classmates and the wide eyes of his dad in the audience. He looked around the gym and smirked, yup... no regrets here. He shrugged and blew caution to the wind as everyone started tossing hats, instead, he resumed to quick session from a few seconds ago. Yanking Kurt back into his arms, his eyes shot open as Kurt was the one to slam his mouth into Dave's. Yup. No. Fucking. Regrets!

**THE END**


End file.
